


Ashton Irwin and you?

by AbbyIsTheQueen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyIsTheQueen/pseuds/AbbyIsTheQueen
Summary: I'm sorry about the chapter length, next one will be longer I promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the chapter length, next one will be longer I promise.

"Ash have you seen my-Ash give me my keys" You said. "No I don't want you to leave." Ash said. "Ash, baby I'm sorry but I need to get to work"  
"Can't you miss one day? We leave for tour next month." Ash asked. "I can't, you know this.I'm gonna be late I gotta go. Bye babe." You walked over and planted a kiss on his lips. You walked out the door while giving him a small wave. "Love you" He told you. "You too" you replied. "If she only knew what was coming soon" Ash said excitedly after you left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, you're home" Ash said. "Yeah I'm here" "I need to talk to you babe" Ash said. Okay, he said babe he's not breaking up with me. "So I was thinking..." Ash started. "That's never good" you said jokingly. He shot you a glare. "Anyway, I was thinking you could come on tour with me and the other guys?" Ash asked. "Wait Ash, are you serious?" You said excitedly. "Yeah I'm completely serious. The other guys are okay with it so...is that a yes?" Ash started to get excited. "It's a yes" you said excitedly. "Luke's bringing Arzealea too." Ash said. "That's fine I love hanging out with her" You said. "But not the rest of us? Wow." Ash said pretending to look offended. "Haha very funny." You said jokingly.


	3. Chapter 3

The week before you left for the Europe tour you started packing while Ashton was waiting until the day before. "Ash is it supposed to be hot in Europe?" You yelled through the house. "Ash?" You yelled again getting no response. "Why are you yelling I'm right here?" Ash said walking into your room. "Oh there you are" you said. "Need any help packing?" He asked. "No thanks I'm good, is it supposed-" he interrupted. "Yes, it is supposed to be hot in Europe but bring sweatshirts and comfy clothes in case." He told you. "Thanks babe, love you." You said while he kissed you. "Love you too, I'm gonna go out with Calum tonight." Ash said. "Okay that's fine" you told him. "I'll be here. Deciding what to bring to Europe." You said jokingly. She had no clue about what Calum and Ash were going to talk about.


	4. Chapter 4

The day has come to leave for tour. You were very excited. But you had this feeling. You didn't know this feeling and Ash seemed more nervous when you reached the airport. He had to hold you under his shoulder basically because of the paparazzi. The way inside the paps were asking you questions like "Ashton Irwin and you?" Or "Are you his girlfriend?" "Just ignore them." Ash whispered in your ear. When you reached inside they all seemed to disappear. "Okay I'm doing it" you heard Ashton say. "What?" You turned around and gasped. Ashton was on one knee in the middle of the airport. "Okay so I love you. I want to marry you. You are the most amazing, beautiful, clever person that there is. I love you and will you marry me?" Ash asked nervously. You were crying. "Yes" you managed to choke out. "I love you baby" Ash said while pulling you into an embrace. "I love you too" you replied.


End file.
